Power-over-Coaxial cable (PoC) systems often provide power, at least in part, to load devices through coaxial cables using a power supply. Between the coaxial cable and the power source often exists a high side switch (HSS) that connects or disconnects the power source from the load device. Sometimes, however, the output to the load device or attached cabling may experience a short condition (e.g., a short to some unintended power source such as a battery).